All I Ever Wanted
by changeofheart505
Summary: Sequel to "Christmas Time is Here." Hiccup propused to Jack, and now, their wedding day has finally arrived. And Hiccup surprises Jack, yet again, when it comes time to say their vows.


All I Ever Wanted

**Kura: So, after writing _"Christmas Time is Here"_ ****I asked if people wanted me to write Hiccup's and Jack's wedding. I got a positive responce, and I aim to please, so here it is! Their wedding! This is dedicated to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed _"Christmas Time is Here!"_**

**Sakura: We hope you like it, and the song Hiccup sings to Jack is _Wanted _By Hunter Hayes.**

It had been a year since Hiccup had proposed to Jack. They settled on getting married on December 1st. Jack and Hiccup each had done their part for the wedding. The preparations seemed like nothing when the big day, finally came...

Jack was in her room at the church, wearing her wedding gown, hair lose and waiting for it to be done and for her cue to go. Rapunzel smiled as she entered her room. Her light blue dress hung neatly from her shoulders, hugged her curves, and was pretty simple, but in an elegant way.

"So...are you nervous?" Rapunzel asked Jack as she fixed her hair.

Jack shifted in her seat, "A little..." Rapunzel placed her hands on Jack's shoulders.

"It's okay to be nervous, it's your wedding day after all."

Jack nodded and turned to look at Rapunzel, "Were you nervous on your wedding day?"

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Come in!" Rapunzel said, and Merida poked her head in, "Oi, Jack, listen ta this! Ahem...

_When I first met Hiccup, _

_I thought he was gay._

_Now,_

_I'm singing,_

_on his wedding day!"*_

Jack and Rapunzel burst into laughter.

"Merida," Jack giggled, "You can't sing that!"

"But it goes on to say he's probably not gay." Merida said in her own defense, "Anyways, I was gonna give ye yer something blue, but I forgot ye already had something."

Jack blinked, "Really? What is it?"

"Yer eyes!"

Rapunzel giggled, "She has a point. You know what it is a bride needs at her wedding Jack. Something new..."

Jack nodded, "Something old..."

"Something borrowed..."

"And something blue. She has blue eyes Punzie, she just needs something old, borrowed and new."

Rapunzel nodded and Jack huffed. She was growing restless. Rapunzel sighed and turned back to frosty haired girl, "We'll think of something, now, what to do with your hair..."

"Let it lose." Merida suggested, "It looks better that way anyhow."

Rapunzel shot her a look, "Since when did you care about hair and make-up?"

"I care! Just not like ye. I prefer the natural look."

"I AM NATURAL!"

"Ye still paint yer nails, wear lipstick or gloss or balm, perfume, ye curl yer hair, straighten it, crimp it, ye use body glitter, none of the things I'd ever use! Except perhaps the lip balm."

Jack chuckled as the two older females playfully jabbed at each other over cosmetics. Rapunzel ended up gathering her hair half-way, and put what she had gathered into a bun while the rest was lose, 'I wonder how Hiccup is..."

* * *

><p>"Man, did you feel this nervous? I should bail. Jack would understand, right? No! No, I wanted to do this, and there is no turning back." Hiccup groaned and paced in his room. His black shoe and prosthetic leg hit the floor, making small tapping and clanking noises. Hiccup adjusted his green tie and messed with the blue rose on his black blazer. He was nervous.<p>

'Maybe this was a mistake...

no, it isn't!

Yes. It is.

No. It isn't.

Yes. It. IS!

No. It. ISN'T!'

Eugene and Toothless chortled as they watched his inner struggle.

"Hiccup," Eugene said, "everyone gets nervous when they get married. Heck, I was nervous!"

Hiccup nodded slowly, remembering how nervous Eugene was. He smiled a bit.

"HEY! IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!"

"Yes it was." Toothless retorted, "Anyways, you got your vows ready?"

"Actually..." Hiccup said, "I couldn't think of what to say, but then I heard this song... and it said everything I felt for Jack, so...I'm singing it."

"Cool," Eugene said, "which song?"

"Not telling."

"Oh come on!"

Hiccup shook his head in amusement. He heard a knock at his door, and his father poked his head in.

"It's time for Hiccup to come out."

Hiccup gulped and walked out with his father.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Anna cried as she burst in through the doors wearing a green dress.**<p>

She held up what looked like a rusted locket that had been given the shining of a lifetime, "Well, Emma found it. She said it belonged to your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great," she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "great-great-great grandmother! Your something old!"

"And I think this could work as your something borrowed," Elsa held up a crown.***

It was small and golden.

Elsa, unlike her sister, wore a shimmering blue dress. ****

Merida smiled as she pulled out a box. In it lay a necklace with a pattern of what looked like...

dragons and snowflakes?

"I had it made. Special." Merida said as she placed it around Jack's neck. Jack smiled as she stood.

Her white wedding dress clung to her curves perfectly. The snowflakes shone as she shifted from one foot to the other. For make-up, she had light blue blush, ice blue eyeshadow and pale pink lip gloss.

Her heels were silver.

Jack let Elsa place the crown and veil over her head. She clutched her right arm with her left hand, "Guys...I'm scared."

"It's okay Jack," Elsa said. Rapunzel nodded, "We'll be there for you, no matter what."

Jack smiled and gulped silently when North poked his head in. He smiled at the bride and took hold of her arm.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting for the bride, Jack to come out. Hiccup stood with the priest, Eugene and Toothless, who were his best men. Why have one, when he could have two? And one of them is already married! So bonus!<p>

It got silent as "Here comes the bride," began to play. The doors opened.

The first to come out where Emma Overland Frost, Jack's younger sister, and Sophie Bennet, a good friend who was four years old.

Behind them came Jamie Bennet, the ring-bearer, and Sophie's older brother at the age of 12.

After Jamie came, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida, all of whom wore green or blue. The maid of honor and bridesmaids.

And finally, the bride.

Jack.

Hiccup felt the world around fade as he saw Jack. The blue blush on her face mixed with her natural red one gave her cheeks a purple glow that seemed to fit her. Her smile was shy, excited, content and loving. Jack nodded her head to him as the priest began, "We are gathered here today, to join Henrik Haddock III and Jacklyn Overland Frost in holy matrimony. Should anyone object to these two getting married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up.

The priest continued.

Then the moment for the vows came.

Jack was the first to go, "Well...I had no idea really what to say. To be honest, I never thought I'd be here...Hiccup, when we first met, I thought you were a jerk, I'll be honest there. But, you changed so much. You were there for me, when others weren't. You helped me in ways, I'll never forget. You made feel like I was finally seen for who I really was on the inside, and I can never thank you enough for giving me this moment to remember. No matter what, I will always love you."

Everyone 'aw-ed' and then they turned their attention to Hiccup, "Jack...I'll be honest as well, I had no idea what to say when it came to this moment, but I hope this song explains everything. Toothless?"

Toothless brought out his phone and a small speaker that, despite its size, was really loud.

_"You know I'd fall apart without you_  
><em>I don't know how you do what you do<em>  
><em>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me<em>  
><em>Makes sense when I'm with you..."<em>

"Oh... Hiccup..."

_"Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_  
><em>But it's more than one and one makes two<em>  
><em>Put aside the math and the logic of it<em>  
><em>You gotta know you're wanted too<em>

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
><em>Wanna kiss your lips<em>  
><em>I wanna make you feel wanted<em>  
><em>And I wanna call you mine<em>  
><em>Wanna hold your hand forever<em>  
><em>And never let you forget it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted..."<em>

Everyone smiled when they saw Jack was crying her heart out over the song.

_"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_  
><em>And you get that all the time, I know you do<em>  
><em>But your beauty's deeper than the make-up<em>  
><em>And I wanna show you what I see tonight...<em>

_When I wrap you up_  
><em>When I kiss your lips.<em>  
><em>I wanna make you feel wanted<em>  
><em>And I wanna call you mine<em>  
><em>Wanna hold your hand forever<em>  
><em>And never let you forget it<em>  
><em>'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted<em>

_As good as you make me feel_  
><em>I wanna make you feel better<em>  
><em>Better than your fairy tales<em>  
><em>Better than your best dreams<em>  
><em>You're more than everything I need<em>  
><em>You're all I ever wanted<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted<em>

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
><em>Wanna kiss your lips<em>  
><em>I wanna make you feel wanted<em>  
><em>And I wanna call you mine<em>  
><em>Wanna hold your hand forever<em>  
><em>And never let you forget it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted<em>  
><em>Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted<em>

_You'll always be wanted..."_

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, "Jack, there is no one, I'd rather have standing with me here, other than you."

"I love you, Hiccup."

"And I love you, Jack."

The priest smiled as he lifted a hand, "By the power invested in me, by power of the Lord, I know pronounce you man," he gestured towards Hiccup, "and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hiccup swept Jack off her feet, literally, and spun her around before placing her down and locking his lips with hers. Their hands entwined, showing off the gold and silver rings they had. A sapphire and emerald touched. Hiccup and Jack parted, laughed, and locked their lips once again.

_And I wanna call you mine_  
><em>Wanna hold your hand forever<em>  
><em>And never let you forget it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted<em>  
><em>Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted<em>

_You'll always be wanted..._

**Kura: I cried writing this! So sweet, and *screams* I LOVE WEDDINGS!**

**Sakura: Review.**

*** F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference, on a Big Four, YouTube, parody, Merida was singing it. Thought it would fit the scene.**

**** Anna's coronation day dress from Frozen.**

***** Elsa's crown.**

****** Elsa's dress when she lives in isolation in the mountains of Arendelle. **


End file.
